A Very Turtle Christmas
by FrozenHyena11569
Summary: Raph has to once again stop Mikey from opening his presents early. This is what I think the brothers and Splinter would get each other for Christmas. I didn't know what to write, so this is what happened.


TMNT One-Shot

Hey there guys, FrozenHyena here. This is my first official fanfiction, and it's going to be about TMNT. It is going to be about the turtles at Christmas, since Christmas was a few days ago. I would have made it sooner, but I couldn't go onto my account for some reason, so it will have to be a few days after. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, though I do own a Raphael doll. Don't think that counts. I also don't own Nintendo, or really anything else except for this story.

Mikey walked silently down the dark hallway. He thought all of his brothers were asleep, but one turtle was not. As he passed the last room and began to walk toward the stairs, a figure loomed in front of him. Judging by the way he roughly grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder as he made his way back down the hallway, it was Raph. He opened Mikey's door quickly then swung him onto his bed. This is how it was throughout the night. Just as he thought that no one was up, one of his brothers would catch him sneaking downstairs to look at the presents. It was now 2 o'clock in the morning, and he had unsuccessfully made it into the living room about 30 times.

"You realise that this is hopeless, because I will just keep catching you, right?" Raph hissed under his breath.

"Yes, but then at least I know I tried." Mikey said stubbornly, and Raph just sighed. He rubbed the top of Mikey's head.

"Please just try to get some sleep, bro, or else you won't be able to stay up when it really comes time to open presents." Raph then got up from sitting on the edge of Mikey's bed, and walked out of the room. He resumed his position in his room, sitting in the chair near his door.

Mikey waited awhile, then he heard Raph shift over to his hammock. Now was his chance. He creeped out of his room, making sure that the door hinges didn't make any noise when he opened it, and tried for the 31st time to go downstairs and take a peek at the presents. But what Mikey didn't know was Raph moving to his hammock was just a ruse, as he grabbed Mikey as soon as he passed his door.

"Aw come on Raph! Just one little peek?" Mikey complained as Raph began to lug Mikey back to his room, not more than 3 feet down the hallway.

"Mikey, just go to bed, you only have to wait a couple more hours until we open presents. Unless you want to oversleep and miss opening them? I could always use more presents." Raph said, as he again placed Mikey in his bed.

"No, I don't want you taking my presents!" Mikey crossed his arms childishly.

"Then go to bed. Good night." Raph sighed.

"Fine…" Mikey said as Raph walked out of Mikey's room. He walked back to his own room and settled into the chair that he had placed by the door. As he settled in he heard Mikey's real snores and knew finally that Mikey had gone to bed. He drifted off to sleep in the chair.

A few minutes later Leo woke up and decided that he would make sure that all of his brothers were sleeping.

He walked into Mikey's room first, and saw Mikey splayed out on the bed, his covers on the floor. Leo picked up the blanket and gently tucked Mikey in.

Then he walked into Donnie's room and found him asleep in his bed, sleeping soundly. 'Good, Leo thought. 'Donnie never sleeps in his bed.'

Leo finally walked over to Raph's room, where he found Raph asleep at a chair near his door. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it looked as if he had just gone to sleep. Leo grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped it around Raph. 'Raph must have been up this whole time, making sure Mikey didn't go downstairs and open his presents early.' Leo thought, and smiled. Leave it to Raph to stay up late and watch Mikey.

He quietly walked out of the room, and walked back to his room. 3 o'clock his alarm said. Leo laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Mikey was the first to wake up. A little later than usual, around 8 o'clock because of his fiasco last night with Raph, but still the first. He was making breakfast when Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter came into the kitchen at around 9 o'clock. Raph didn't wake up until 10 o'clock, and he glared at Mikey the whole time they had breakfast. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he even drank two cups of coffee, which he hated, but he actually wanted to stay awake and not pass out.

The second everyone walked into the living room Mikey gave pleading eyes to Master Splinter, and he smiled softly.

"Yes, you may open presents now Michaelangelo." Splinter said, and Mikey began handing out presents to everyone.

"Can I go first?" Mikey asked pleadingly.

"Let Master Splinter go first." Donnie said, and Mikey frowned.

"Thank you Donatello," Master Splinter said and he picked up one of the presents from the pile. It was a small box and it was wrapped poorly in orange wrapping paper, with WAY too much tape.

"Oh yay, you're opening my present first!" Mikey cheered.

Master Splinter opened it to reveal a carefully constructed picture frame made of wood, and a very well drawn picture of all of the turtles, along with himself. "Thank you, Michaelangelo, this is very nice."

"No problem Master Splinter!" Mikey laughed.

Splinter then took a present that was meticulously wrapped in festive wrapping paper. It had a card that said, 'To: Master Splinter From: Donatello.' written in neat handwriting. Splinter opened it to reveal a new brown satin kimono.

"Donatello, thank you. This is lovely." Splinter said to his second youngest son, and Donatello beamed, revealing the gap in between his teeth.

He then picked up a present that he figured was Raph's. It was also sloppily wrapped, this time in red wrapping paper, with a little bit too much tape. It was way better than Mikey's though. It also came with a card, which when he opened it it said not to show his present to anyone. He carefully opened the present and he gasped. Everyone tried to look over but he hid it from view. Raph must have been looking at his pictures of his old life, because he had drawn a perfect picture of him and his wife, Tang Shen, along with their daughter. He smiled at Raph, and Raph beamed. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was so special that Raph didn't want everyone to see. But Master Splinter just silently tucked the picture frame inside of one of his kimono pockets, and moved onto Leonardo's present.

It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, neatly enough to give Donnie a run for his money. Splinter opened it carefully and saw a long white candle with an extremely long wick.

"Because I know how quickly you run out of meditation candles." Leo said.

"Thank you, all of you." Master Splinter said, and gestures for all of them to give him a hug.

They do, and when everyone gets back to their seats, Raph says, "Oh quit it Mikey, you can go now just stop staring at me like that!" Mikey snickers, and grabs his presents and begins to tear into them.

Mikey had gotten a Nintendo Switch from Donnie, Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Pokemon Sword from Raph, a cookbook from Leo, and markers from Master Splinter.

Donnie had gotten a chemistry set from Leo, a new set of mechanical tools from Raph, a bunch of notebooks from Mikey (to write down all of his notes in), and a new computer from Master Splinter.

Leo had gotten a set of candles from Donnie, a brand new sword hilt from Raph, a cookbook from Mikey (so he can finally learn how to cook), and new japanese books from Master Splinter.

Finally, Raph got a new set of mechanical tools from Donnie, a cookbook from Mikey (Raph likes to cook, though if asked he would say no), a set of drawing things (he also likes to draw, though he would deny that too), and a new punching bag from Master Splinter.

After everyone said thank you, they settled down to watch a Hallmark Christmas Movie Marathon. Mikey had his head on Master Splinter's lap, curled in a little ball. Donnie was on the other side of Master Splinter, his head resting on Splinter's shoulder. Raph and Leo sat on the floor with their backs' against the couch. Raph had his arm around Leo, and Leo's head was resting on Raph's shoulder.

It was around 10 o'clock when Master Splinter said, "Good night my children, I am going to bed. Merry Christmas." Mikey and Donnie shifted so he could get up, and Raph and Leo got up and sat on the couch, now with Raph and Leo in the middle, in the same position, and Donnie leaning on Leo's shoulder, and Mikey's head on Raph's lap. Master Splinter knew that by 11 o'clock, all of them would be asleep, sharing a rare moment of brotherly affection, and he was right. Just as one of the movies was ending, the brother's drifted off to sleep.

*THE END*

This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I've made many before, just this is the first one I've ever published. Merry late Christmas everyone!


End file.
